


Gentle Touches and Pressing Kisses

by Maymot97



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dom!Malcolm, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Trans Character, Transgender, non-sexual domination, sub!Jonathan, trans man Malcolm, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Archer is strung out too far and Malcolm has to ground him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touches and Pressing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. 
> 
> I've never been in a D/s relationship before, so it's probably super duper light d/s (I guess I tried to maybe make it a non-sexual ddlg relationship idk?). Just if you think I did anything super wrong please tell, but please do it politely. I also just wanted a non-sexal bdsm fic. Also, if I got anything in the timeline wrong I apologize, I avoid season 3 like the plague (it's too painful).

Jonathan looked up from his desk when his door chimed. He glanced at the chronometer and sighed. At that time of night, it could only be one person. 

“Come,” he called, getting out of his chair as the door slid open.

As soon as Jonathan could verify that it was indeed Malcolm, he knelt on the floor, placing his hands on his knees and looking at the floor. He saw Malcolm approach, and felt the lieutenant’s hand in his hair. The hand then traveled down to Jonathan’s jaw and Malcolm gently tipped Jonathan’s head up so that he could see his eyes. Malcolm smiled softly, and feathered his thumb across Jonathan’s bottom lip. Jonathan returned the smile.

Their relationship had started almost accidently. They had been in the Expanse for about a month when Malcolm had begun to notice his captain beginning to unravel. His temper was getting shorter and shorter, and bit-by-bit he was changing from the good-natured captain that Malcolm was used to, and somehow he knew that he needed to do something.

Malcolm didn’t have a chance to act until one day, while heading down to Engineering to go over modifications with both Jonathan and Trip, Malcolm and Jonathan got stuck in a turbo lift. The power to the lifts had been fluctuating recently, something to do with interference from the Expanse. Trip promised to have it fixed soon, but it seemed to be a bit of a challenge. So, Malcolm and Jonathan had settled in to wait until the power was restored. Or rather, Malcolm settled. Jonathan paced, every few seconds looking up at the ceiling or at the door expectantly, as if he was hoping that by being impatient things would move faster.

“Captain?” Malcolm asked, watching the man closely, waiting for any kind of negative reaction. Jonathan ignored him.

After a few minutes, Malcolm tried again. “Captain.” Still no response.

So Malcolm braced himself for a reprimand and said, “Jon.”

That stopped Jonathan in his tracks, but he didn’t say anything, he merely looked at Malcolm curiously. Malcolm approached him cautiously and placed his hand, gentle but firm, on Jonathan’s arm.

“Pacing’s not going to make the lift start again any faster,” the lieutenant told him, his voice calm and soft, trying not to startle Jonathan in any way.

Jonathan nodded and, to Malcolm’s great surprise and slight embarrassment, leaned over to rest his forehead on Malcolm’s shoulder. After the shock wore off, Malcolm gently reached up and ran his fingers through Jonathan’s still-newly-short hair. 

And things evolved from there, Malcolm making sure that Jonathan didn’t stress himself too much, though that was always difficult to achieve, under the circumstances. Though the relationship started out mostly platonic, the only slightly romantic thing being the light kisses Malcolm would softly press to Jonathan’s temples at night, it quickly progressed to romantic, but never sexual (what with Malcolm being gray ace and Jonathan not being sexually attracted to men).

Of course, things had to be hidden, but eventually a good portion of the crew knew that the armory officer spent most nights in the captain’s quarters. The two were on edge for a few weeks, waiting for the other shoe to fall, for someone to call them out or try to maybe contact Starfleet or someone, but nothing ever happened. They were always professional on duty, and most of their off time was cuddling and comforting.

Which brings us back to the beginning of this tale…

“Why don’t you get in bed, love?” Malcolm suggested, motioning his head to the bed. “I’ll get changed.”

Jonathan nodded and stood up, wincing as his knees popped. Malcolm shook his head and entered Jonathan’s bathroom.

“I told you that you don’t have to kneel,” he called into the other room.

“It feels right,” Jonathan answered.

Malcolm chuckled and smiled. He quickly got changed, sighing with relief as he took his binder off. He rubbed his breasts lightly, trying to rub out the soreness. He quickly got his shirt on and went back into the other room.

He smiled at Jonathan, under the covers and smiling lazily at him, though the tightness in his eyes was still there. The bandage on his arm stood out against the dark blue Starfleet issue bedding.

Malcolm gestured to the bandage as he turned off the light. “Why won’t you let Phlox heal that? It could be gone with hardly a scar in no time.”

“I want the memory I think…”

Malcolm chuckled and got into bed, wrapping his arm around Jonathan, being careful of the bandage and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Whatever you want, love.”


End file.
